The life of the rumored
by Matantei
Summary: As Train is on a mission he gets seriously hurt by a suicidical prey. He is saved by a stranger at the last moment, but this might not be the end to it. Train is driven into a chain of incidents where things might not be exactly how it looks
1. The unknown stranger

My second fanfic! Yes! I wanted to make a longer one this time... So I hope it'll turn outgood .

I'm sorry for the pretty shortchapter. I just wanted to end it there to keep the suspense...

Please read it and rewiev! I'll love to have critic to help improve my writing! I'm trying the best I can, but I'm really sorry for eventual grammar mistakes and so on .

Well, please enjoy it!

* * *

He's walking down the small road, panting. The injury at his right shoulder is serious. He can barely walk anymore, and his vision has become all blurry. He's cursing his stupid prey for being so damn conflicting. In the end the prey had blown himself up, dragging along some bystanders, and a little bit of his persuader. The white t-shirt is torn a little, so that a tattoo is fully seen. The unlucky number 13 written in roman digits is decorating the left collar bone. The prove he was once a legend. That tattoo is one of the only proofs, he was once a feared person among even the toughest guys all over the world. He was once the legendary assassin the Black Cat. If anyone who knows about him would have seen him in this condition, they would've laughed at him. The legendary Black Cat dying from just a simple attack by a prey. How pathetic. His vision becomes blurry. "What a mess. This ain't good at all..." he murmurs, just before he faints.

He can smell something nice, someone is probably cooking. He tries to sit up, but his whole body hurts. He crumbles a little in pain, figures out it'd probably just be better for him to lay down again. A humming is heard. A woman's humming, which slowly turns into a singing. She sings well. He looks around the room. It's a small room, a table with a computer is standing at the opposite wall, a TV is in front of the bed placed on a desk, next to him there's a small table, a bookcase is next to a door leading longer into the apartment at the wall to the right. The bookcase is full of books, files and a lot of loose paper sheets. Apparently one big mess. The last wall only contains a window. He can see that this isn't the ground floor.

"Oh, you're awake!" The woman has suddenly appeared. She has long, black hair tied up in a ponytail, and she's wearing a white, traditional kimono with pink and violet flowers. Her eyes are emerald green and almost sparkling. She's very pale, has a perfect nose and a little mouth painted red. In her hands she's carrying a tray with food and a glass of water. She sees, he's looking at it.

"It's for you," she explains. She walks closer to him, and puts down the tray on the table next to the bed. "Here you go." She smiling at him. With a lot of effort he manage to sit up, and starts eating. He looks at her, examining. She laughs a little. "Don't worry, I'm a friend," she tells him. He's not really sure, but he accepts her for now. If she wanted to kill him, she could just have done it while he was unconscious. He eats slowly and silent. The food is very tasty.

"My name is Kaorin Hinamori." She bows her head and looks at him. He don't understand what she wants him to do at first. Then he gets it. He sinks the food in his mouth.

"I'm Train Heartnet." He smiles at her and continues with his food. He finishes, and she takes the plate and goes off to the other room. He lays down again, notices the pain has subdued a little. Yet again he hears the humming in the kitchen.

"Train, you moron!" A fist hits Train in the head at full speed. He moans and rubs his head.

"Hey, Svenny, it really wasn't my fault!" Train complains. "He didn't want to cooperate!"

After recovering, he has met up with his partner Sven. A little girl is standing next to Sven looking with a bored expression at Train.

"You know, if I killed him we wouldn't get a bit!" Train is still defensing himself.

"You idiot! Now you're hurt, AND we didn't got the money!"

"Yes, you really are an idiot..." it is heard from the little girl.

"Come on princess, there really wasn't anything I could do. Sven why does the princess always take your party?"

"Probably because she knows you're an idiot." Sven says bluntly. The little girl nods. Train sighs.

"I'll take my leave," he says. "Why don't you two find our next prey in the meanwhile?" Sven waves. The little girl doesn't do anything.

"I'll see you at the hideout at 4!"

He walks around in the city. He has really nothing to do, so he's just doing a little scouting. The city is called Relone City and is a pretty big one. He goes to the place he had discovered the prey, Relone Square, the place in the whole city with the most people. Of course. There's still a mess at the place, the police is present, ambulances, people is standing by to see if anything interresting is happening. Train is wondering what takes the rescuers and the police so long. After all the incident happened in the morning, several hours ago.

"It was that guy!" someone is suddenly shouting. Train turns around. A young woman next to a police officer is pointing at him. "He was the one who pointed the gun at the dead person!"

The officer is approaching him. He's holding a policeman's badge. "Police. Will you please come along?" Train sighs. Tough luck, huh? There's no point in resisting, so Train just tags along in silence.

He is taken to the police station. Actually a very small one when you know it's the only one in the whole city. But it probably can't be helped when the jail isn't the same place as the police station. Train is asked to hand over his weapon. He does it, but not in good will. His gun is his other partner, and also a memory from his assassin time. The black, decorated gun also with the XIII engraved. The gun is called Hades. The officer, who receives it, takes the gun out of the holster. From his reaction, Train can see he recognizes it.

"Don't tell me you're..." Train smirks and shows him the tattoo. They leave him. He's staring at them with the mouth wide open.

He's taken to a pretty small room with only a desk with a computer is. Behind the desk there is a chair and in one of the corners there is another. The officer pulls it forth and puts it in front of the desk. He asks Train to sit down, as he sits down himself. Train obeys. Now they sit face to face with only a desk between them. Train doesn't really listen to what the officer asks him. He manage to say something the officer is satisfied with. Train is looking out the only window in the room.

He sees the cars slowly driving down on the street. There's a traffic jam, he can see. A lot of noise is heard, but he can barely here them. Neither does he hear the voice of the officer talking to him. He focuses only on a silent sound, which almost isn't there. Beep – beep – beep. He gets an uneasy feeling and looks under the desk. Indeed. There is nicely placed a big bomb, with the timer almost run out. What a pinch, Train thinks and stands up. The officer tires to stop him, but he just escapes out of the door, goes to get his gun and leaves the station. When he's a little away, he stops and looks at the station. Should he have said anything? No, there wasn't any time for everyone to escape anyways. Then in the panic he'd probable not even be able to escape himself.

The officer he had escaped from comes running.

"Hey you!" he only gets to day, before the whole station blows up. The officer looks at it with wide open eyes.

"Of course there were more bombs," Train exclaims. The officer looks confused at him. Train puts his hands in the pockets of his trousers and walks away from the stunned officer.

* * *

Okay~! That was it! I hope you won't hate me for bringing this Hinamori into the story . Believe me, I also like him with Saya, but I also accept she's dead and won't come back, and I wan't Train to move on and forget about her (Of course not completely...)

Again sorry for the short chapter... I hope to be able to make it longer next time. I will write on as soon as possible! Please read on when I publish next chapter!

Well then I'll take my leave! Bye everyone!

**Manta**


	2. Attacked

Hi everyone! So sorry for the very late update! *Bowing in apology*

I had a complete writers block lately, I mean I wasn't even able to write assignments for school, they became totally lousy!

I didn't want for this story to be lousy, so I hope youthink it's allright...

But please read and review! ^_^

* * *

"**What **happened?!" Sven shouts as he is sitting in front of Train at the small café. People around them turns their heads, and Sven downs his head, clearly embarrassed. "You really attract explosions Train. You know that, right?" he says sarcastic. Train laughs in the same sarcastic tone.

"Not only explosions," a voice says. "Train attracts all dangers and bad company." The little girl from earlier sits next to the two guys, drinking a coke and looking at them with a bored expression. Sven nods.

"Eve is right on this one," he agrees. Train laughs nervous. Those two... Well. Perhaps they were right. After all, a lot of unfortunate accidents had happened the last few months. Ever since the incident with _that person._ Train sighs.

"It's almost like someone's after me," he says, half joking, half in honesty. Sven looks at him, but then shakes his head.

"You're to careful. It's not like you're that guy everyone fears anymore you know," he says. "You don't have to fear for your life after just to random bombings. It was probably just a coincidence."

Train nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he says a little flat. Yeah. Probably just bad luck.

In the meanwhile, four tables next to them, a persons sits and observes the three sweepers. The person is not outstanding. It is someone, you wouldn't notice right away, someone you wouldn't remember afterwards. The person is barely looking at the three, but even though that, the person keep an eye on them. Not even the best would realize that this person was spying on the unordinary three persons, causing a ruckus about something.

_Interesting, _the person thinks. _Of course the Black Cat isn't that easy to get rid of. But that's okay; If he was, it wouldn't be fun at all!_

The person ask for the bill, and leaves the café.

She is humming to herself as she walks down the main road in the city. She has just done her grocery shopping, and is heading home. Then she sees a person, she recognizes. He is walking with two others. She runs to the person. Puts a hand on his shoulder and turns him around.

"As I thought!" she proclaims. "It is indeed you Train." She smiles at him, as he is staring surprised at her.

"Hinamori," he answers. Sven looks confused at Train.

"Someone you know?" he asks. Eve also looks at Train, trying to look bored, but Train can see she's a little interested although she tries not to show it. He nods.

"She is the one who took care of my injuries," he explains. Sven answers with a grunt.

"You're hopeless, you know," he says and pats Train on the back. Then he pushes Train over to Hinamori. "Be sure to watch over him," he says grinning. Then he and Eve start to walk away. As Train sighs, Sven raises his hand in goodbye.

Train scratches himself in the neck and looks at Hinamori. "Do you want to do anything then?" he asks.

"Do you think they will be together Sven?" Eve asks as they finally enters their home. Sven shakes his head.

"I doubt Train will ever settle down with a woman... he's just not that kind of guy you know," he explains. Eve looks at him, wants to say something, but she doesn't really know what she should say. She remains silent.

Then she senses something, someone outside the house.

"Sven..."

He is already prepared. In his hand he has his attache, his weapon camouflaged as a suitcase. He is pointing it at the front door as they both sense the person coming closer. Eve makes her hands into swords.

The doorknob turns slowly. The door is opening. And a persons steps into the room.

Sven and Eve's eyes turn wide open, Sven is gasping.

"You! How can you be here?!" He shouts at the person who has just entered the room. "Shouldn't you be...?"

The person smirks. Eve starts running toward her, she shouts in anger as she raises one of her arms.

"Eve! Don't!" But Sven is too late. Eve is bleeding from the shoulder. She has been brought to her knees and is staring blankly out into the air. Then she collapses. Sven becomes blind in anger and starts shooting at the person. He knows he can't do a thing. He can't protect Eve. He feels so weak as he is attacked by the person. The person is grinning. The last thing Sven sees before everything turns black is the face of this person who was supposed to be long death...

As Train comes to the house he's staying at with Sven and Eve, he right away senses something wrong. He sneaks up at the main door with Hades prepared for whatever danger there might be. He listens to what happens on the other side of the door. He cant hear a thing, so he enters the house with the gun in position. Only two persons are there. They're both lying on the floor, each in a pool of blood. As Train doesn't see anyone else he hurries to one of them.

"Sven!" he shouts. Sven looks at him and smiles in pain.

"T-Train..." he says. "It was that person..." He coughed.

Train looked at him; he had a hard time grasping Sven's words. _How could __**that person **__still be alive? _Train didn't believe him. But he knew that Sven didn't lie to him. And _that person_ should be able to create such a mess...

Train sighs as he enters the train. He is alone. Sven and Eve is in a hospital, in safety. He has decided to leave without them. He doesn't want to put them in danger anymore, if they keep hanging out with him, they will surely be exposed to life threatening situations yet again. It is better this way. Train turns around and look out of the window. "Goodbye..." he mumbles.

* * *

So~! That was chapter two! ^_^

Thanks for reading it!

Even though I said in chapter one that I would try to write the chapters longer, after all this ended up being the same size... *Sighs* I need to pull myself together soon...

But, please keep reading as I publish! ^_^

Bye bye

**Manta**


End file.
